O Príncipe de Winterfell
by Adriana Swan
Summary: O jovem Theon Greyjoy se torna refém em Winterfell e conhece dois pequenos meninos adoráveis.
1. Chapter 1

_Significado de Cativo:_

_adj. Prisioneiro de guerra. / Seduzido, atraído._

_(Dicionário Aurélio)_

**O Príncipe de Winterfell**

**Adriana Swan**

PRÓLOGO

_- Pai, não, eu imploro, não deixe que me levem com eles._

As palavras vazias perderam-se como vento quando foram pronunciadas aos gritos pelo jovem príncipe no salão real de Pyke. Balon Greyjoy, o Rei dos Homens de Ferro, estava ajoelhado em sinal de submissão diante dos tantos senhores sulistas e nortenhos com a espada abandonada no chão diante de si.

O próprio Rei Robert Baratheon, Rei do Trono de Ferro, estava em frente a ele. Numa mão o martelo de guerra, no rosto a obstinação. Alto, forte e de cabeça erguida mostrava todo o poderio daquele que era o Rei dos Sete Reinos. A seu lado seus cães; Starks, Lannisters e a Guarda Real. Com a nata da tropa de Ferro dizimada pelo irmão do rei, Lord Stannis Baratheon e sua frota liderada pelo poderoso navio Fúria, nenhuma esperança sobrara aos Homens de Ferro após a última batalha.

E ao Rei Balon, sobrara apenas um filho.

O Príncipe Theon Greyjoy nunca antes vira seu pai chorar, mas estava vendo naquele momento. Seus dois irmãos estavam mortos, esmagados pela fúria implacável daqueles homens de espadas desembainhadas diante de seu pai ajoelhado. Ele nada dizia, ele nada fazia. Era um rei derrotado e um pai de filhos mortos.

- Para termos certeza de sua lealdade, levaremos seu último filho, seu herdeiro, para que não esqueça a quem vai ser leal. – Essas tinham sido as palavras daquele homem, Rei Robert, o vilão de sua vida.

E Theon gritara, chutara e lutara como podia, enquanto homens o arrastavam para longe de seu pai, de joelhos, calado.

- _Pai, não deixa, pai_! – Será que ninguém ali ouvia seus gritos?

- Lord Eddard Stark vai manter seu filho cativo – continuou o Rei Robert e olhou para um de seus generais em busca de apoio. – Certo, Ned?

Um de seus cães, um alto de cabelos e barbas escuras, e olhos tão frios como o demônio, o olhou de cima. _Sou um príncipe, não pode me olhar como se fosse um rato._ Mas quando o homem confirmou com a cabeça, de nada adiantou seus gritos ou suas lágrimas.

- De agora em diante, Balon Greyjoy, nunca mais se rebelará contra o Trono de Ferro – terminou o Rei Maldito – e nunca mais usará coroa ou se auto-intitulará como Rei, ou seu filho pagará com a vida.

E foi assim que morreu o Príncipe Theon para nascer o menino Theon: o refém.

XxxxxxX

**N.A.**: Fic escrita no ano passado como presente de aniversário para Grazy Black. Tem cerca de 10 capítulos e só agora com todos os acontecimentos com Theon no seriado é que lembrei que nunca havia postado esta. Espero que gostem. Reviews são sempre bem vindos q.


	2. Chapter 2

Significado de Cativo:_  
__adj. Prisioneiro de guerra. / Seduzido, atraído.__  
__(Dicionário Aurélio)_

O Príncipe de Winterfell**  
**Adriana Swan

Capítulo 1

Seu quarto mais parecia uma cela que um quarto. Pequeno, isolado, vazio. A janela era minúscula e alta demais para que o menino tivesse esperanças de alcançá-la; os móveis se limitavam a uma cama com colchão de palha desconfortável e uma pequena escrivaninha com uma vela, uma cadeira e nada mais.

A prato de comida estava abandonado sobre a escrivaninha, parte da refeição comida, parte abandonada. Já fazia duas semanas que havia chegado a Winterfell e estava trancado ali. Nos dois primeiros dias se recusara a comer (embora a longa e sofrida viagem o tivesse deixado faminto), no terceiro, porém, a fome vencera e devorará até a última migalha do pão seco e duro que lhe serviram. Desde então lutava consigo mesmo para não comer, mas a fome sempre o vencia e ele se alimentava, vencido pela culpa em seguida parava de comer e abandonava metade da refeição no prato.

Não havia visto quase ninguém desde que chegara ao castelo. Sem muitas apresentações, fora levado para seu quarto (ou sua cela, não saberia dizer) onde deram-lhe um banho e o deixaram a pão e água. A mulher que vinha servi-lo era velha e mal humorada, nunca falava nada a não ser praguejar quando não comia. O próprio Lord Eddard só viera duas vezes, junto ao meistre, tocara sua testa como se visse se ele tinha febre, perguntou por que não comia e foi embora. Melhor assim. Theon tinha medo de Lord Stark e preferia que ele não viesse vê-lo.

O Meistre, no entanto, vinha todos os dias, media sua temperatura, fazia-lhe perguntas que ele se recusava a responder e ficava conversando com ele, mesmo que Theon não dissesse nada. Falava sobre sua saúde e sua alimentação, que se comesse o pão e o suco todo prometia trazer sopas e comidas quentes. Perguntou se sabia ler e se ofereceu para ser seu professor de conhecimentos, embora o menino nada tenha respondido. Disse que Lord Stark permitiria que ele aprendesse a usar espada e arco, já que era herdeiro de Pyke e devia ser bem instruído. Claro, isso se ele se comportasse como um bom refém.

Mas Theon Greyjoy era um Homem de Ferro e Homens de Ferro não se rendem.

Em duas semanas em Wintefell nem a fome nem a saudade o atormentavam tanto quanto os pesadelos.

Todas as vezes que fechava os olhos, era atormentado pelo choro de seu pai, um lamento incessante e doloroso que terminava em seus próprio gritos que ninguém ouvia. Quando fechava os olhos, pensava nos dois irmãos mortos, em como sempre foram seu ponto de apoio, "os irmãos mais velhos", os herdeiros e protetores. Pensava em sua irmã Asha, feia como a peste, com a qual nunca mais poderia implicar. Era só seu irmão mais novo, mas não devia ser ele a cuidar dela? Agora era seu único irmão vivo. Miseravelmente vivo. Sonhava com a mãe e em seus sonhos ela vagava louca pelos antigos quartos dos seus três filhos perdidos, chorando e chamando por ele. Theon. Seu principezinho. Seu caçula. O Refém.

O pesadelo que mais o atormentava, no entanto, era um do qual jamais vira o fim. No sonho, estava deitado naquele mesmo quarto, naquela mesma cama e ouvindo os passos se aproximarem no corredor lá fora. No sonho, se escondia sob os lençóis enquanto ouvia o barulho do metal arrastando na pedra. Gelo. A longa espada de duas mãos de aço valiriano que um dia Lord Stark usaria para decapitá-lo se seu pai se rebelasse outra vez. No seu sonho, Theon havia se portado mal por não comer o que lhe mandaram e Lord Eddard Stark não gosta de meninos que se portavam mal. Podia ver por baixo da porta a sombra dos pés e o brilho da longa espada e o medo o fazia acordar sobressaltado, olhando para a porta e apurando os ouvidos para ter certeza que não havia ninguém no corredor, mas nem em sonhos nem em realidade a porta se abriu.

Naquele dia, quando ouviu alguém destrancar a porta se sentou na cama, o mais reto que podia, achando ser essa a posição mais adequada para um homem manter a dignidade (embora tivesse apenas dez anos, não envergonharia os Homens de Ferro). Não teve medo, pois além de já estar acordado sabia que aquele era o horário da velha trazer sua refeição da noite: um pão seco, algumas frutas frescas e um pouco de água e suco.

Qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver o próprio Lord Stark entrar em seu quarto trazendo a sua bandeja.

Sentiu o corpo ficar tenso e seus jovens e frágeis punhos agarrarem os lençóis da cama, tentando não demonstrar o medo que sentia. Lord Stark não o olhou por muito tempo, indo depositar a bandeja na escrivaninha e olhando com desagrado para o prato quase intocado da refeição da tarde. O coração de Theon disparou. _"Lord Eddard Stark não gosta de meninos que se portavam mal"_, pensou, e com alívio, viu que o homem não trazia nenhuma espada na cintura. Depois de deixar a bandeja sobre o móvel voltou-se e sentou na cama ao lado de Theon.

- Meistre Luwin disse que você continua se recusando a falar – falou Lord Eddard, o olhando de forma inexpressiva.

Theon mordeu o lábio por dentro, inquieto. Podia ignorar o velho Meistre o quanto quisesse, mas tinha medo das conseqüências de fazer o mesmo com o Lord. Já tinha idade suficiente para saber que seu sonho era bobagem, que não perderia a cabeça á toa, mas não quer dizer que não fosse ser punido se desagradasse ao seu senhor.

- Se preferir fazer silêncio, não vou obrigá-lo a falar, mas se não se alimentar direito logo vai adoecer. Já está fraco. - O homem continuou diante de seu silêncio. Theon olhava para o chão evitando o olhar de seu carcereiro. - Vamos fazer um trato? Você come tudo que eu te trouxe hoje e amanhã mando trazer a melhor refeição que for feita no castelo.

O menino manteve a cabeça baixa, não ia ceder. Se o lobo pensava que podia comprar um Homem de Ferro com comida estava muito enganado. Mesmo que este Homem de Ferro na verdade fosse um menino de dez anos e estivesse faminto.

Diante do insistente silêncio do menino, Ned deu um suspiro cansado. Seu jovem refém não era mais que alguns anos mais velho que seus filhos.

- Poupe-se um pouco de sofrimento, rapaz. Não precisa ser tão difícil. - Em um gesto paternal, ergueu a mão e fez um carinho no cabelo castanho claro do menino.

O medo percorreu o corpo do menino com um estremecimento quando se afastou do toque do homem, o coração batendo na boca e a respiração acelerando. Quando finalmente ergueu os olhos para seu captor, viu-se refletido nos olhos cinzas dele como um pequeno rato encolhido num canto, não uma lula gigante. Seu corpo todo tremia. A expressão de Lord Stark era difícil de decifrar, um pouco de surpresa, um pouco de pena.

_"Sou o Príncipe Theon Greyjoy. Meu pai é Rei de Pyke e meus tios lideram a Tropa de Ferro. Nós não plantamos. Ninguém deveria ter pena de mim, os lobos é que deveriam ter medo de nós"_, pensou, mas a Frota de Ferro fora esmagada por Stannis Baratheon e seu pai já não era mais rei nenhum. Assim, Theon sentiu medo quando Lord Stark o envolveu pelos ombros de menino e o puxou para junto dele, fazendo seu corpo trêmulo colar nas quentes vestes de seu captor.

- Não precisa ter tanto medo de mim, rapaz, não pretendo fazer-lhe mau – seu senhor falou, sua voz apesar de neutra, agora soava bondosa, - e se você se comportar e seu pai tiver a sensatez de não se rebelar de novo, ninguém vai machucar você aqui. É meu protegido.

O coração de Theon batia forte, incomodando suas costelas, colado ao corpo quente de Eddard, mas o menino tentou encontrar algum apoio naquelas palavras, mas não conseguiu. Palavras são vento. E quem o protegeria de Lord Stark se seu pai se rebelasse?

- Faremos assim – ele continuou – você come tudo que te trouxe hoje e a partir de amanhã mando lhe servir a melhor comida que fizerem no castelo. Você quebra esse pequeno voto de silêncio e arrumarei um quarto melhor, mas confortável e com uma boa janela. O que você acha, Theon?

O menino ainda tremia e na verdade, não se sentia mais tentado que antes a aceitar qualquer que fosse a oferta do lobo e se render, embora sentisse medo de contrariá-lo. Ergueu os olhos para encarar os frios olhos cinzentos do Senhor do Norte.

- Da janela eu poderei ver o mar, senhor? - falou, sua voz soando um tanto estranha pelo pouco uso.

- Estamos longe demais do mar para vê-lo por uma janela, rapaz, sabe disso. - Lord Stark respondeu franzindo o cenho.

- Ah... - o menino continuou, sua voz vacilante e preocupada. - Pensei que se fosse um quarto alto o suficiente eu poderia...

Sua voz morreu no fim da frase. Ainda estava um pouco trêmulo e assustado, mas se deixou ficar encostado no corpo do homem mesmo assim. Eddard achou que seus jovens olhos de menino (sempre ferozes como os de todos os Homens de Ferro) nunca lhe pareceram tão inseguros e infantis.

- Prometo que procurarei uma janela com a vista tão bela que nem sentirá falta e logo terá esquecido do mar – falou, com a clara intenção de confortá-lo.

- Mas Lord Stark – o menino falou, sua voz rouca, tanto pela falta de uso quanto pelo novo medo em seus olhos -, se eu esquecer do mar, como pode o Deus Afogado lembrar de mim? Como poderá responder minhas orações?

Para isso, Ned não tinha resposta.


End file.
